1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates optic technologies, and particularly relates to a laser beam combining device.
2. Description of Related Art
A laser is a device that only emits a single color of light coherently. Lasers have many important applications. They are used in display devices such as laser projectors and liquid crystal displays. In detail, first, three lasers respectively emit red laser beams, green laser beams, and blue laser beams. Second, the three colors of laser beams are mixed to form white light beams. Third, the white light beams are guided into micro-mirrors in the laser projector or into a guide plate in the liquid crystal display. However, it is difficult to mix the three colors of laser beams to form white light beams because laser beams have high degree of collimation.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a laser beam combining device, to overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.